Letters To David
by HEREtoPARTY
Summary: What was he going to do about Kurt? Now he knew that he was, was... was what do you call it, now that he accidentally kissed him in the locker room yesterday. It wasn't like it was intentional or anthing, but it wasn't on purpose. Or maybe it was ...
1. Chapter 1

David shook his head as he snapped awake in French, he glanced around to check if anyone had saw that he was dead asleep and caught a pair of unwanted blue eyes on him. What was he going to do about Kurt? Now he knew that he was, was... was what do you call it, now that he accidentally kissed him in the locker room yesterday. It wasn't like it was intentional or anthing, but it wasn't on purpose. It was one of those... one of those... in the moment sort of things. Its not like he wanted to do it again and what not. It's not like he'd get the chance again as Kurt had shoved him away when he... nevermind. A spin in the moment is all it was and that's how it will remain. He didn't have the hot's for Fancy, he was a straight dude. Maybe football practice was getting to him and that what triggered this whole event. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, but that didn't mean he had to get riled up about the stupid fuirtcake and kiss him. I mean what was the point in that it didn't solve nothing. Sure it felt good but that was to be expected, kissing always felt nice. Boy or girl, right? Lips are lips...

David sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he tryed to slow his mind on the runaway train mode it was on and looked up at the white board. Why was he even taking this class? It's not like he planned on going to Pairs and shit. If he really wanted to impress a girl maybe he should have thought of a different way to do that then taking this stupid class... He looked away from the board and say Kurt a few feet away writing a note of writing notes like he should be. He had to admit though, the girls he had been kissing need to go to Kurt and find out what makes his lips so plump and kissable. Wait... no. They were fine kisses. Just fine. They didn't need to improve anything, they were better then Kurt. He was only compairing them to him because he hadn't gotten any lately.

David looked down to his empty paper and sighed as he started to write down what was on the board when he saw Kurt get up from his seat and walk over towards his desk. Why was he walking over here? David thought as his mind went back into hyperdrive, but he kept his eyes on the board until he saw Kurt had a folded paper in his hand as well as a pencil. That's when David remembered he was sitting next to the pencil sharpener, Kurt was probably going to sharpen his pencil, but why did he have that note in his hand then? He thought and busied himself in writing when Kurt got closer. He didn't want him to know he was thinking about him. He didn't want to do anything but flee when he say him but that wasn't right. He was the bully not Kurt.

Kurt stopped beside him and put his pencil into the pencil sharpener as well as toss the folded note onto the top of the desk and then turn and start to walk away from his desk. David stared at the paper as if it was contaminated and then looked away from it and continued writing. He hated this class but he didn't want to fail, then he couldn't play sports. He thought and bit his inner cheek as he glance at the note again and then sighed and focused on his note taking.

He had barely finished when the bell rang and he looked up and around to see Kurt looking over at him with his lips in a annoyed tight circle. He got up quickly though when their eyes met and then grabbed his binder and left the class and he figured it was nothing but pure hate coming out again, like usual. He got up and then shoved the note into his letterman jacket pocket and hurried onto History.

When he got into the class he saw that he was again the last person to come in and was left with the seat that was in the back next to a few people he didn't really like and sighed as he headed to his seat. He looked at them and then looked to the black board to see what the topic of discussion was for the day as he felt the note burn again his side in the pocket. Why would Kurt write him a letter? That what it really was huh? It would probably be angry and something along the lines on ' how dare you take my first kiss! I plan on reporting you to the school just so you know. blah blah blah blah blah.' He took a deep breath and then look down to the blue history book and opened it. Maybe he should read it. Or should he wait...

He slipped his hand into the pocket and touched the note and then quickly withdrew his hand from the pocket and bit his lower lip. Maybe he should... Crap! He thought popping his neck and reached back into his pocket and pulled out the note and looked around the classroom as he unfolded the paper. He'd burn it later but he was curious. He wanted to know what was inside it and nip this bug in the butt before it got out of hand. He crossed his left arm over the desk top and leaned forward a bit as his right arm rested on the elbow and his hand propped him up. He looked down at the note taking a deep breath and chewed on his lower lip as he read the note while the teach began discussing.

David Karofsky,

First off I'd like to point out you stole my first kiss yesterday. Second, stop falling asleep in class unless you want to repeat high school all over. Anyway, care to explain about the random kiss though? I mean I thought you were going to punch me or at least shove me into the lockers, you sure implied it. But you didn't follow threw, which I do have to thank you for. I don't think I could pull off the broken face look all to well.

I guess I'm writting this to see what you were thinking. Where you just teasing me? Or being stupid? Or maybe even curious? If you want to talk without wanting to push me around like a rag doll, we could talk. I mean I'm not talking like going out to a movie and being chummy. But maybe some Starbucks and a park bench or something. You owe me that much.

So I've already have it planned. Tomorrow, at Blakely Park the bench behind the tree that most people don't know about and bring me a Carmal Frapachino with extra Caramel, and silk milk and whip cream. See you tomorrow, and if not then I'll take it that you still have your head deep inside your closet that your not civil enough to even so much as talk to me like a decent human being. Then again the test haven't come back to say you are human.

Adue.

Kurt Hummel

David starred in astonishment to the letter. Did Kurt really expect him to follow this up? He even told him what he wanted from Starbucks! He looked around the classroom again and let out an angry sigh. He was the fucking bully, not Kurt. He wouldn't let up on Kurt because of some dumb kiss. However maybe he should tell him that and dump that frapachino on him as well to prove his point he thought smuggly.


	2. Chapter 2

David reread the letter about sixteen times and each time it made him think more and more about what had actually happened he looked over to himself in the mirror. Was he gay? No absouletly not. He hated gay guys. That's why he bullied Kurt around that was the only answer. But... it didn't explain why he kissed him. What the fuck was going on? His mind cried as he cupped his head and flopped down onto the bed. What was happening? he wondered and rubbed his temples before getting up and decided it would be best to go for a run. He ripped off his pants and walked over to his shorts and slipped a red pair of gym shorts on over his black briefs and then removed his top and slipped a white undershirt on.

He was glad that today was friday cause it ment he could go out and stay out longer without his parents blowing up his phone for being out for so late. After slipping into his nike's he grabbed his ipod and strapped the holder onto his upper arm and got ready to go running. He took the steps rather quickly and it warmed up his calfes for the running he was about to step out to do. He looked around and saw his mother and father on the couch watching some old jewish movie. He turned his ipod on and called out to him to notify them that he was going running and then went out the door and started running.

Kurt sat on a bench wondering about David. He wasn't going to lie, he did kind or like David he didn't understand why considering he was a big douche at times, but maybe the whole idea of boys only bully you if they like you mentality had really gotten to his head. He looked up at the stars and wondered what it would be like if he and David were a couple. Beside's the awardness of getting over the fact that they were former rivals, they could be just like any other couple... He thought getting up to walk around.

David had to clear his head and possibly, running would clear his head some and he might be able to think straight and figure out what was happening to him and his mind. Kissing Kurt Hummel... Why would he do it? I mean those lips aren't juicy like most girls but they were plump and soft. There was something that drew him into that kiss and it smiled like peppermint. Maybe it was his gum... was Kurt chewing gum? Maybe earlier cause when he lick the smaller boy's bottom lip he could taste it. Sweet and minty on the tip of his tounge, and when his teeth gently pulled on his lower lip he got a bit more of the taste as well- What the hell! Why am I thinking about his mouth?

David shook his head as he went running up a hill and popped his neck as he fell into a good rythum. He looked around and was a bit unnerved by the fact that he was surrounded by semi-darkness which was only lit by the street lamps as he ran. Luckily there was a park and it was well lit, so David turned into it. Maybe there would be a water fountain or something to drink from, as he had forgotten his water again. He looked around the park and smiled weakly when he saw a water fountain, he undid his head phones as he came to a stop and took a sip of the water when he saw a person walking towards him.

He looked up and straighten some more secertly fearing it was someone coming to jump him, which didn't make sense as the park was well lit. He waited and then to his utter dismay, Kurt Hummel appeared before his eye hugging himself in that fancy black button up jacket he always wore and his eyes were looking up at the sky as if there was something about to happen and he was waiting for it to happen. It was only when Kurt looked forward did he see David that he realized he wasn't alone anymore. Why was David- Ooooh. He thought as he looked at him. Gym shorts, undershirt, Ipod... he most be working out or something. Maybe he should ignore him...

David looked the smaller boy up and down out of curiousity of the young singers outfit. Jacket, white turtleneck shirt, and dark denim jean with a pair of classic converse, interesting, he thought and turned away to continue running.

Or not... thought the singer as he called out to David. " You know I did say tomorrow we could meet here." Kurt stated making the jock turn around and look at him again. " However I don't see Starbucks in either one of your hand's so maybe we should go get some?" He asked curiously as David rolled his eyes.

" Your so full of yourself, you think I actually want you." David said and then cursed himself for saying such as Kurt's left brow lifted.

" Really now? Cause I don't think you want me at all." He stated and walked up to him unfolding his arms. " However if you do want me, why is that? I mean it is so you can push me around and bully me to your wills content?" Kurt asked and was only a few inches away from him.

" That's not what I ment." David said lamely as he had lost his ability to think clearly and his heart was racing again, he could hear the thrusting beat in his ear evern though a few moments ago he had calm himself by catching his breath.

" Then explain what you did mean?" Kurt challenged.

David scoffed and turned around, " I don't have to explain anything to you, Fancy." he said and was lifting an ear bud to his ear when Kurt said softly about some kiss, he turned quickly and looked at him, " What did you say?" he demanded.

" Nothing. I don't have to explain anything to you." He shot back and David growled impatiently.

" Look I don't know what you want but-"

" Starbucks." Kurt interjected. Now's my chance if there was a prime opportunity... he thought.

David shook his head, then looked at him confused, " What?"

Kurt crossed his arms and then looked him up and down smoothly. " I want to have a Starbucks with you."

David looked at him in disgust yet another feeling over took him. " Fine..." he stated and turned and began walking.

Kurt smiled and walked up beside him and looked up at him. " So why did you kiss me?" he asked curiously.

"You kissed me." David blurted and then groaned as Kurt laughed.

" Excuse me? I kissed you?" He nearly shouted and stepped infront of him. " I did no such thing, you cupped my face and shoved your lips onto mine. So honestly you can't call it a kiss. You could call it the shove of lips, because it wasn't nearly a kiss." Kurt said matter of fact and David's eyes widen. Was he seriously telling him he wasn't a good kisser? Because he was a good kisser. A BOMB ASS KISSER

" Maybe you don't know how to kiss, as you said it was your 'first kiss'." David laughed harshly making something snap inside Kurt.

" You took my first gay kiss you neanderthal! I have kissed girls who are better then you." Kurt said angrily and David could help but be surprise that Kurt had actually kissed a girl. Then again, it made him interested because what girl in her right mind would kiss a guy like him?

" Oh really?" David asked and Kurt crossed his arms.

" Yes." Kurt said and turned to continue walking on without him towards the Starbucks.

" Maybe we'll have to try again and-" he froze.

Did he just implie that he wanted to kiss Kurt again? I mean yeah he did kind of enjoy their first kiss but to implie a second one... Was he even thinking anymore? Kurt looked at him curiously, before spreading his arms out. " Fine. Kiss me again."

David was dumbfound. Did Kurt really just say that? No way this has to be a dream...

" Come on. Step up and prove that you can actually kiss well." Kurt challenged.

David rolled his eyes and shoved past him to continue walking what was the harm in trying again? Well that simle, being gay! That what it ment to kiss him again. He wasn't fucking gay...

Kurt's heart was beating fast, he himself hadn't been able to stop thinking about the kiss it was somehow glued onto his brain. The tip of David's tounge, his teeth pulling on his lower lip. It was hard to stop thinking about and honestly he wanted to try again. Sure he had push David away in the locker room but that was merely because he had been scared and startled by how things had played out. But no matter what he was telling David, the kiss was amazing. It was pure goodness supplied by his lips. Oh and David's hand's holding his head in his big hand, It was so comforting. Like being protected or turned around quickly and shouted, " David Karofsky!" making the teen stop and look at him surprised.

" Kiss me." He demanded, " Or I will kiss you." He stated awkwardly and David couldn't help but laugh at Kurt.

" Kiss me? You?You won't ever get the chance. I kissed you for some unknown, ungodly reason and I-" David began when Kurt's soft hands cupped his face and pulled him down slightly to be met by Kurt's soft lips. Kurt let out his breath that he had been holding and slowly tangled his hands up David's neck and into his hair.

David was shocked, no beyond shocked. Did Kurt like him... was that why this was happening? Or was he just looking for someone he could be all gay with and shit. What was going on...

" Wrap your arms around my waist David..." Kurt whispered against his lips tickleing his lips.

David awkwardly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt pressed his lips harder to David's. David didn't want to but unknowingly he was kissing Kurt back. He was kissing Kurt again. He was gay... He felt Kurt sucking on his bottom lip and could help but grow hard. Holy crap- " Stop it!" David growled and pushed him away, making Kurt stummble back.

" David..." Kurt whispered and walked towards him.

" Don't. Don't." David stated firmly and Kurt shook his head.

" Don't what? David... It's okay to be gay..." Kurt whispered and looked down. " You may not be ready to accept it but I think thats why you bully me. Because you can't come out, or well let me rephase that, you won't."

" You don't know shit." David spat.

" Oh really? I know that you can run our school but you think if your gay that's gunna knock you down on you status at school and your friends will leave you. Well let me tell you something. If your friends are going to leave you because of your sexuality, they weren't your real friends to begin with." Kurt began to rant. " I mean, your a good looking guy David, if you had asked me out or something I'd probably have said yes, but you just bully me instead and stupidly I still like you."

David stood there frozen by his words. Like me? he thought and then feeling like his knees were about to give he sat on the ground. Kurt sighed and shook his head, why was he being so pushy, he had promised himself he wouldn't be so pushy and that he would try to work this out calmly with David. He walked up beside him and sat down, " Look, I'm sorry I'm being so pushy... I of all people should be understanding and what not to what your going threw." he whispered and looked over at David, " maybe I went about it the wrong way but-"

" How can you like me?" David demanded, " I do all this crap to you and you like me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kurt shrugged and looked at him. " I don't know... I just... I guess it's the way you are when you aren't bullying me that make me somewhat like you in a way. I mean don't get me wrong I hate you for ruining my clothes and such but, a friend I've come to know has told me that it's better to forgive then to hold onto hate. One because it is unhealthy and two it causes wrinkles." Kurt said and gave David a look.

David looked at him astonished. " So... that doesn't mean you like me like that. It just means you like me as a person in a way." He said and turned his head down to his lap.

Kurt thought for a moment and the looked at him. " Okay then. Let's go on dates and see how it goes."

" Why do you want me to be your boyfriend is their some personal gain to it?" he demanded and Kurt blushed.

" No not really but it would be nice to go out with a guy then with my girl friends all the time. I mean, we wouldn't have to do it here in Lima if you don't want to." Kurt offered cause honestly he wasn't sure how his own friends would react to this.

David looked down at the grass and wondered on the topic for a moment. Maybe it would be a good idea to see how it goes. If it doesn't work then he'd know for sure he wasn't gay... but what if things did go well...he thought and wondered what his parents would thing and what his friends would say. " I don't know what if people figure it out?" David said swallowing hard.

" Then we can say that your anger management coach said you needed to make up for all the times you screwed up and you have to hang out with me." Kurt said totally joking when David's brown eyes widen. That was perfect actually. It was logical in some ways.

" Okay then I guess." David said swallowing hard.

" Wait what..." Kurt said confused, David was agreeing?

" Let's do it. If it doesn't work then I know I'm not gay, and I can also make up for the crap I put you through because me and my coach have talked about this before." David admitted and Kurt blushed.

" Oh... um.. okay then." Kurt said and scratched his nose trying to hide his smile. This was unexpected but good things come from unexpected things. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

David bit on his lower lip as he stared down at the numbers scrawled on a piece of paper that Kurt had given to him the previous night and wondered what he should do. Wasn't there a rule where you don't call the other for three day or something? Or was that only with girls... did it still apply? He wondered as he looked to his cell phone that was in his other hand and groaned. Why was it so hard... they had already worked this out last night. They were going to be friends and see if things went anywhere from there. So this was like calling Azimio... he assured himself and then shook his head. " Fuck."

This wasn't anything like calling Azimio! He had no will power to even consider kissing Azimio like he wanted to kiss Kurt or to even want to do things with Azimio that he wanted to do with Kurt. That was ... that was just... David looked straight ahead and tried to picture Azimio in tight jeans and shivered violently. ewwwwah... he thought and shook his head. Yeah hat was wrong upon many reasons but that wasn't the point. He again looked at his phone and then at Kurt's number and wonder if he should call him right now... maybe he was busy or something... Oh my god. He thought annoyed and breathed out annoyed before punching in Kurt's number into his phone and pressed the green button.

Mercedes laughed as Kurt put random outfits up to Rachel's body as they were having another one of their random shopping adventures when Mercedes looked down and saw Kurt's phone busy in his purse which she was holding. She knelt down and picked it up. " Haylo?" she said flipping her hair out of her face catching Kurt's eye wondering if it was his dad or Carol wondering what time he was coming home.

David gasped and quickly hung up. What did you think Karofsky? He asked himself tossing his phone to the bed and kicked his desk. Of course Kurt wouldn't give you his number, you idiot. He hates your guts. David ran a hand nervously through his hair and wondered what he was going to do now? He didn't want Mercedes to call him back but there wasn't anny garentee that she wouldn't call him back as he had just hung up on her after calling. A groan left the jocks lips and he flopped down onto his bed, " Fuck my life..." he whispered

" Who was it Cedes?" Kurt asked and laughed as Rachel plopped a rediculous hat on top of his head.

" Don't know they hung up." the bodacious black lady said and then moved forward to join the fun.

Kurt looked at her curiously but nevertheless believed her, he had after all heard her say 'hello' and then look at the phone as it disconnected. Maybe it wasn't his parents... he thought and then looked to his friends and went back to their shopping extravenganza.

David licked his lips and looked at the phone number again.

_" Fine. Kiss me again." _He had whispered to him.

_" Come on. Step up and prove that you can actually kiss well."_ He had challenged him.

_" Kiss me... or I will kiss you." _He warned him.

_" Wrap your arms around my waist David..." _He begged him.

_"Let's go on dates and see how it goes." _He played him.

David shook his head and grabbed his truck keys and walked out of his room after grabbing his phone and walked down the stairs going two at a time when his mother walked out of the kitchen and looked at him. " David!" she called making him freeze at the door and turn to face her.

" Yes Ma?" he said when she give him that look that all children know that ment 'Come here'. He sighed and looked down before walking into the kitchen where she was and smiled down at her.

" Where are you going? You were gone for a long time last night." she said softly and then looked up at him knowingly.

" I'm going to Azimio's." He said mechanically and then regretted it.

" Okay, well take that bag with you, I promised his mama some vegetables from our garden." she said and went back to cooking dinner excusing him from the kitchen.

David made a face as he grabbed the large bag and quickly head to the door before his mother could stop him. Now he had to stop by Azimio's house and he hadn't really wanted to. Especially not after what he had imagined earlier.

[ A/N: This is going to be pretty slow going but eventually there will be some smut that you won't regret waiting for. Review and tell me what you think or have any suggestions to what you think should happen. If your lucky I might dedicate the chapter to you if I take your creative idea. :) Thank you for reading and for the 395 hits and 11 alerts I really appreciate you all.]


	4. Chapter 4

DAvid in fact dropped off the bag as requested by his mother and was really glad that Az wasn't home which ment he didn't have to stop and wait for him to stop talking to him, not that he didn't enjoy talking to Az its just he really didn't want to talk to him right now. He just wanted to go and well do something more, though he had no idea what that more was he was pretty sure it would hit him sooner or later while driving. But that didn't happen, in fact he drove around town randomly for half an hour and then went back home.

David stepped out of the shower and sighed as the cool air hit him while he walked acrossed his room in nothing but a towel. He was in the search for some boxers when his phone rang and just reached out and grabbed it as he digged through the drawer. " It's Karofsky, what's up?" he said and smiled as he lifted out a pair that he thought would be okay to wear.

" David? It's Kurt." Said the soft voice of a certian soprano singer making David yank on the dresser drawer and drop it onto his foot.

" Holy mother of gawd!" he groaned dropping his phone as he hopped on one foot and tryed to regain some feeling back into it. He sighed bitting on his lower lip and looked at his phone before moving the drawer and picked it up. " Erm... um sorry, i dropped something on my foot..." he said lamely and shook his head. Stupid... " What do you want?" he asked and quickly slipped into some underware.

" David there's no need to be harsh on me... no one's around right?" Kurt asked as he laid on his bed and crossed his legs at the knees.

David looked around and then looked at himself in the mirror. " Um no... but um look... I know you really don't want to talk to me so bye." he said and hung up on Kurt tossing his phone on to his bed as he fixed his underware and then looked around for some jockey shorts.

Kurt appauled looked at his phone as he shot up in bed and then looked up at his wall that had nothing on it, therefore had no idea why he looked at it before redailing David's number and waited patiently.

David grummbled some rude words when he heard his phone ringing again and then looked over to see it was the same number. Pick it up? Or not to pick it up... that is the question... he thought with a smirk and picked it up nevertheless. " What Hummel?" he grunted as he plopped down onto his bed and threw his arm over his eyes.

" Excuse you sir, but I just so happen want to talk to you, you neaderthal! Don't make me drive my car all the way over to your house and go up to your room just so I can slap you." he warned and David laughed bitterly.

" You'd have to know where I live, fancy." he stated smirking widely as he picked up a sport magizine he had been reading when Kurt whispered four words that made his eyes widen.

" Who said I didn't?"

David shot up in his bed and looked around. How the hell did Hummel know where the live? Yes Lima was some what small, but not small enough for Kurt to know where he lived! " How the hell do you know where I live then smarty pants?" he asked bitterly.

" Because you bonehead, Finn was your friend at one point." Kurt reminded and David calmed down.

" Oh... yeah..." he said slowly and Kurt rolled his eyes.

" Anyway, you called me earlier. Why?" Kurt asked his voice softening as he asked why. He was hoping for something semi-romantic to come out of the speaker but then again this was David and all he got was-

" I wanted to see if you gave me the right number..."

Kurt blew out an angry breath and stood up with his hands on his hips. " You thought I worte down the wrong number?" he demanded and shook his head as he crossed his arms.

" Yeah and when Mercedes answered it just kind of lead me on." David said and got up to walk around because even though it was just a phone call, he felt like he should be doing something.

" I went shopping with the girls today." Kurt said annoyed, and shook his head, " Do you want to come over?" he blurted and David pulled his phone away from his ear to look at it crazily. Did Kurt fucking Hummel just ask him over... " Nothing kinky. Just a friend thing. Or are you going to manage to kill me in my sleep?" he teased and David swallowed hard.

" You want me to some over to your house, not be kinky and sleep in the same room as you?" David asked and Kurt mulled it over in his head and agreed that did sound a bit weird.

" Well maybe a little kinky came happen..." Kurt whispered into the phone and looked down blushing.

David was quiet for a moment and then looked at his feet and then closed his eyes. " Like what?" he asked hopefully.

Kurt blushed even more and then shook his head, play it cool! He told himself and then said, " You'll see if you come huh?" he challenged then hung up on the jock.

David swallowed hard and then looked down at his phone. Holy crap... he thought and quickly packed an overnight bag and a shirt and went down the stairs. He saw his parents and said " Going to Azimio's." before vanishing out the door.

" Honestly, I don't understand why he always wants to leave..." his mother pouted.

" Honey... he's a teenage boy, he's probably going to his girlfriends house..." his father said and looked at the door aprovingly.

" Paul!" Rosette cried looking at her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

( A/N: as you have seen David's battleing with his thoughts alot and in this chapter three new parts of David will appear. When you see the text that is Italic, that is his brain. If it is bold, that is his dick. If it both that is his heart. I just wanted to point this out before I started writing. Enjoy.)

David licked his lips as he drove and then for some reason began to think rational about this, he just jumped into his truck and began driving to Kurt Hummel's house because he said that they might get a little kinky. He stared ahead a bit and the shook his head and pulled into the emergency lane and looked into his rear view mirror his heart racing fast as he looked at himself. I'm... I'm gay... he thought and swallowed hard. He looked at the steering wheel and then looked to the passing traffic maybe Kurt was just pulling his leg and - crap that made him jumping into his truck even worst. He rested his forehead onto his wheel and shook his head taking a deep breath, he wasn't gay right... this didn't totally qualify him as gay did it? He wondered and sat up his jaw clenched and he couldn't believe he was doing this but he pulled into the first lane and got off at the nearest exit. Then he head down the next ramp that would take him home. He couldn't be gay! He won't be, he kissed Hummel once and that had been because he has lost all thoughts and control and didn't know what to do and now Kurt fucking Hummel thought that he was gay and he could... could convert him into being one full time. He was saving himself right?

Kurt looked out the window hopefully when he saw it was only Finn returning from his date with Quinn and grummbled something as he crossed his arms firmly over his chest. Had that idiot lost his way? Or perhaps- Kurt's blue eyes widen and he ran down the stairs to where his room was and picked up his phone. He had one text from Rachel but that was it. What if David had gotten into a car accident trying to come to his house? He thought. Kurt paced in his room for a solid minuet before finally clicking on David's contact and called him.

David jumped when he heard his phone to start to vibrate and fished it out of his pocket mindlessly and calmed himself before pressing the green phone button. " It's Karofsky, what's up?" he said mindlessly before he had a earful of a airy sigh.

" David? It's Kurt. Are you almost here?" he asked attempting to keep his inner bitch quiet.

" Um... no..." David said swallowing the knot forming in his throat and looked ahead to the road.

" Why? Do you need directions or something?" Kurt asked taking deep breaths.

" No. I'm..." David said and then hung up and groaned. Damn this world! He didn't have to get kinky with Kurt right? He could just go over and be like he was with Azimio right? He didn't have to do anything with Kurt. Right. He was a straight man and he was going to a gay man's house for a guy's night thing right?

What the fuck Karofsky? Just go and if Kurt want's to be kinky then just play along!  
>No, you not gay your straighter then... then that guy Jesus!<br>David, just go and see Kurt. Explain that your not ready and that you still need to find yourself before you pull someone else into this.  
>Oh if that wasn't the gayest thing David has ever thought!<br>Dick, shut up, your just a horny instrument whose opinoun doesn't matter!  
>Brain! Dick has the right to his opinoun!<br>Heart, do you hear what he's saying though?  
>Why yes I do, I also feel the rapid beating of his HEART.<br>Do you feel the hard on too?

David groaned shaking his head and looked at his phone. Maybe he should call Kurt and tell him he wasn't coming? He thought when he realized he had driven to Kurt's house and was parked outside of his house. What the hell? He wondered and bit his lip, he... he was here. Holy crap. He thought as he pulled his keys from the ignition and saw the front door open, then Kurt was walking out slowly. No turning back now...

He grabbed his bag and got out of his truck as Kurt walked over to him waiting for him at the sidewalk, and David wished now that he really went home when he had the chance. Kurt was just... beautiful. " I thought you died." Kurt blurted jutting his hip out to the side as he crossed his arms.

" My phone did." David said with a shrug and wondered why he lied to Kurt.

" Oh..." Kurt nodded and smiled at him, " Come on." he said softly and walked back to the house.

David licked his lips and looked down and cursed himself. Kurt wasn't wearing those jeans that were talented in holding everything tight and enhancing everything but was wearing a pair of loose pajama pant's that drapped over the swell of his ass and only enhanced the sweet little bounce his ass had as he walked. David lifted his eyes quickly and walked into the Hummel's home behind Kurt.

Kurt turned and looked at David with a satified smile on those pale pink lips that David was now suddenly looking down at. " Wanna watch a movie?" he asked him and held his hand out to David for his bag.

David looked at the hand that was infront of him and then shook his head, " I'm not going to touch your hand, Fancy." David stated coldly and Kurt retracted his hand.

" I wanted your bag, you neanderthal!" Kurt exclaimed, " I'm trying to be nice and your being a...a...an..." Kurt's cheeks flamed a bright pink, and David was glad he had his bag in his hands because he didn't know what would have happened if he had his hands empty. " Whatever, I'm going to put in a movie just put your bag on my bed." He said indicating to the bedroom door and walked to the living room.

David looked at Kurt in disbelife and then walked down the stairs and into Kurt's room and was very surprised to see how clean it was and that it smell really nice. He dropped his bag onto Kurt's bed as instructed and then took a moment to collect himself before going up stairs. He had kicked off his shoes in Kurt's room so he was in socks and his pajama's walking over to where Kurt had vanished and then wished he hadn't. Kurt was bending over to put the DVD into the DVD player.

David walked out and then walked back in to see Kurt standing up and walking over to the couch, making a sigh of relife escape his lips, " Come sit down David." Kurt said laughing at him and David nodded. Great now you looked stupid. He laughed at himself too and sat down on the oppisite end of the couch and then to put up a precaution, he put his feet on the couch to create distance. Kurt looked at his feet and then at David and David merely looked at him with a wicked smile.

So you wanna play dirty... Kurt thought and moved some and crawled up David till his had his knees on either side of David's waist and looked down at him. " Hello..." He smiled down at him.

David coughed a little bit and then looked left and right before looking at Kurt. " Um..." he coughed and Kurt smirked.

"What's wrong Dave?" Kurt asked him as he lowered his lips towards David's.

David looked at Kurt, his hazel eyes meeting Kurt's blue eyes and smiled too. Maybe one kiss would be alright... I mean Kurt was actually pretty good at kissing. He thought and lifted his head some to meet Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt sighed when they kissed and then relaxed his body down onto David's moving slightly against, David's hard on causing a strangled groan to rise up from his throat and Kurt blushed more. " Is that because of me..." he blurted out and David blushed. Oh crap... he thought and looked a the TV screen not wanting to answer him at all.

" David!" Kurt whinned and sat up looking down at him. " Is it..." he begged to know.

" Kurt come on!" David groaned and looked up at him, " Yes... ok. Yes." he said and looked over to the screen again and Kurt smiled.

So David was turned on for him, that was... that was kind of encouraging. He thought and looked at the screen and then at David and bit his lip. What would David do if I rubbed against him? he thought and put his hands on David's chest and rolled his hips along David's groin. David gasped and cupped Kurt's hips trying really hard not to fall into the pit that was looking more and more inviting. But who was he to deny having that soft ass move across his covered cock wasn't pleasurable. " David..." Kurt said in a voice that was almost a whimper and David couldn't help but look up at Kurt to see those blue orbs looking down at him.

" Kurt.. um.. maybe we should stop..." David whispered yet he could surpress his hips from moving slowly back to Kurt.

Kurt whined softly tipping his head back as he rolled his hips back and David cursed the day Kurt was born. That was the hottest fucking thing he had ever scene! Kurt shivered and looked down at David and bit his lip, " We don't have to like... take off our clothes or anything... can... can we just do this?" he asked sweetly and moved his hands down David's stomach.

Fuck my life... Kurt Hummel is the hottest guy he has ever seen and he just asked if they could dry fuck...What was he going to say? No? Screw that shit! David tightened his hold on Kurt's hips and moved his hips against Kurt's. " Yeah. Sure..." he said.

Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss David. When their lips met, Kurt moaned and it went straight down to David's cock as their bodies pushed and moved against each other. David licked Kurt's bottom lip and in return had Kurt's tounge sneak out and mingle with his. They moved their hips a little faster and David thought he was going to cum soon so he thought to something that would make him pull back some when Kurt sat up and began to move his cock against his. " Oh fuck..." David groaned as Kurt whimpered and tucked his feet under David's thighs so he didn't move from the position he was in and closed his eye.

Oh gaga... this was probably the most pleasure he had ever felt and it was going to end when on of them came, Kurt thought and shook his head as he sat up and placed a well kept hand at the hem of his pants making David's eyes drift to where his hand was. David leaned forward and kissed Kurt's neck as Kurt mewled and whimper sweet sensational words that got him closer and closer to his peak. " David..." Kurt whimpered urgently into David's ear and moved both of his hands up into David's messy brown hair.

David grasped Kurt's bottom and groaned as they moved faster, god he was so close-

" Holy crap! Kurt!"

Kurt's head shot up and he looked up to see Finn looking at them in utter shock. " F-Finn! I thought you went to sleep!" Kurt said in shock and bit his lip, how on earth was he going to explain this to him.

" So you.. you.. do that!" Finn demanded and gestured to them on the couch. " I didn't even know you had a boyfriend!" Finn added and Kurt blushed.

" Hudson go away!" David whispered, but not quiet enough as Finn gasped as Kurt got off of David and walked towards Finn.

" Ka-Karofsky!" Finn said in major disbelief and began to take steps towards David when Kurt put himself inbetween David and Finn.

" I asked him to come Finn." Kurt said putting a hand on Finn's chest to stop him.

" I could tell!" Finn stated and Kurt rolled his eyes.

" I ment to come to the house-"

" So he jumped you? Why didn't you yell for help? Or-" Finn began making David grew angrier. He was a bully yes, but not a fucking rapist!

" Listen here, Hudson!" he said over Kurt's shoulder. " I came here because Kurt and I are thinking about dating. Alright? Is that alright with you?" he asked as he and Finn got chest to chest.

" Oh what no that you realized your as fucking gay as Kurt you wanna get at him? Fuck you Karofsky!" Finn said pushing him away.

David merely stepped back before shoving Finn back as well, and Kurt pushed both of them apart. " Finn, calm down, please..." Kurt said looking at him as David sat down on the couch and shook his head.

" How the hell do you expect me to calm the fuck down? I walk down stairs and find you practically fucking the very guy who shoves you into lockers at school. Sorry but that doesn't sound like foreplay to me!" Finn exclaimed and Kurt sighed taking Finn's hand to explain to him and hopefully calm down. " David don't leave." Kurt said over his shoulder as he left the room.

David groaned cupping his face, what was he doing?


	6. Chapter 6

David sighed sitting back in French and shook his head. Things had changed in a matter of a few days. Kurt literally thought he could walk up to him this morning and he quickly had to dodge out of sight to make it seem as if Kurt was heading towards someone else. Maybe talking to Kurt had been a bad idea. Finn had obviously told the glee guys what had went down at the house because they wouldn't stop staring at him at lunch and now he was sure that the football team would find out and he would be screwed for life. Maybe he could sleep, after all they were watching a movie in the class it made perfect sense. He thought as he lowered his head onto his arms to fall asleep when he felt a woosh of cold air and a sweet tangy scent that he knew was only one person's scent.

He opened one eye and saw Kurt looking at him and then him turning to look at the board. David blushed seeing him there and turned the other way but it didn't help any, because as the movie started Kurt scooted his desk close claiming that he couldn't see. David shook his head and was almost asleep as he turned some facing away from Kurt when he felt thin slender finger's running through his hair soothingly. Was Kurt really stroking his hair? He turned his head and looked up to see Kurt in a similar position but facing him. " What are you doing?" David demanded harshly.

" It's called soothing." Kurt stated just as harsh.

David rolled his eyes and then closed them to go back to sleep. He turned his head and no matter how many times he turned and such, he couldn't fall asleep. He turned to look at Kurt who was looking at the movie and then moved somewhat closer to him. Maybe it would be okay to- no no no! He told himslef drifting away until Kurt looked over at him and smiled at him.

Kurt leaned somewhat onto David and smiled at him. " Why didn't you stay?" he asked softly and David turned to look at him and looked around the class to see if anyone was watching them or saw what they were doing.

" Because it didn't look too well." David said closing his eyes. " I stayed an hour after the movie finished and you two were still argueing with each other." He added chuckling as he snuggled into his arms.

" David..." Kurt sighed,. " Of course it's not. It's going to take some time before it will be well." he told him. Why wouldn't David understand that he was willing to give him a chance if he would just take it. It wasn't black mail. It wasn't to be mean. He was serious. He had a small crush on him when he was little and he remebered one day coming home and telling his father who merely laughed and said that is this kid was going out of his way to bug him, it ment he liked him. Of course Kurt's imagination went else where thinking that David also had a crush on him and when they got to high school and David continued to shove him around and saw rude things it ticked him off. He didn't understand why he just wouldn't ask him out and so he had texted Blaine a new friend he had gained and was told to just call him out on everything he was doing and demand to know why he wasn't asking him out.

Kurt thought it was selfish and stupid but when David knocked his phone out of his hands and then later kissed him in the locker room, his determination grew slightly. Maybe he needed to help David come to terms. He thought before sighing deeply, " Just know I'm going to be there for you..." he smiled and David felt his lower lip twitch.

Kurt being there? That could be something he could get use too, he thought as he looked around again and then laced his hand with Kurt's and placed it on his thigh.

kurt blushed and looked at their hands and then at the movie playing on the smartboard and began to wonder how he could convince David to come out just a little bit. It wasn't like he wanted to just blurt it out to the whole school but it would make sense to just tear off the bandaide quick rather then slow. " What are you doing after school?"

David looked at him and rubbed his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand and shrugged, " Nothing I guess."

" Wanna come over?" Kurt asked and with his other hand pushed David's hair out of his face.

David looked at him and blushed as the school bell rang and shot up out of his desk. " Um On second thought I have a hockey meeting afterschool..." David rambled and laughed nervously before fleeing the classroom for his next class.

Kurt frowned watching David run off and looked down at his feet, this was going to one hell of a chase... he told himself.


	7. Chapter 7

[A/N: in this chapter some of this will be written like a script for a play mainly because its a bunch of text just wanted to fair warn. :)]

Looking at his ceiling, David catches himself thinking about football, but not just the parts on tackeling the oppenet flat-which was his favorite part- or the touch down to a winning game, but of his sophmore year when Kurt had joined the team as kicker and put his own twist on the game. He was a distraction himself but he also came up with the ultimate distraction routine that made the game a success. He had blamed being happy on winning the game, but really it was just Kurt being there that had made him happy. He had no idea why.

Kurt was always a cocky, little ice bitch to him all school year which infuriated him and made him shove him into lockers harder and more frequently because it seemed that he purposely did it to make him angry. Then there were those rare days that he would offer himself to his bullying tatics... like how he wore a raincoat over his clothes to school one day to allow them to slushy him. David smirked at the slushy facials he had given and then frowned slowly as his mind wondered onto a deeper meaning. Was Kurt into the whole dominate and submissive thing...?

David's eyes widen as he thought of it and then he shook his head and sat up looking to his clock and saw that it was barely nine o'clock. He groaned turning onto his stomach, closing his eyes when his Driod vibrated on his bed side dresser thing he had. He looked at it and figured it was Az or some girl he had talked to saying good night, but realized it was Kurt and it was a text message.

**Kurt: Hey, are you still up? **

David looked at the text and thought about not replying but then about replying. He kind of wanted to talk to him but then he didn't. Why was this so damn complicated!

**David: Yea. Why?**

Kurt was in the process of swishing some mouth wash in his mouth when he looked over and saw his iPhone vibrate on the sink counter he looked down at it and smiled seeing that David had replied.

**Kurt: I wanted to talk... Is that ok? **

**David: Yea. Sure ... lol**.

**Kurt: So well David are you going to be in a sense scared to be near me now? **

**David: Wat r u talking bout?**

**Kurt: I'm talking about how you seem to run away at the slightest move I make or even the slightest thing I do. I thought**

**Kurt: the whole point was for us to find a way to work around to be together? Because it just seems like you really don't**

**Kurt: want to.**

**David: Kurt im realy confused. **

**Kurt: thats it?**

**David: what? **

**Kurt: I just poured out a well thought topic and you merely say ' I'm really confused'? :/**

**David: Ok um look. I dont know a 100 percent if im gay and its just weird now**

**Kurt: I know your not. but you don't seem to be trying to look for the answer either. You seem to just be lazy about it. When**

**Kurt: we're alone your totally different. You touch me, you kiss me, your gently and kind but then at school your all distance**

**Kurt: and leave me be like, like in french today. I was just lazily running my hand threw your hair and you got all paranoid **

**Kurt: like someone was watching with a camera close bye**

**David: Kurt look. I haven't dated. At all. I talk the shit, but I've never been throw a relationship ok? At school of course Ima be **

**David: paranoid. Ive bullied you since freshman year, if they saw me being all nice to you it would seem like i lost my touch**

**David: and that I'm going soft or gay**

**Kurt: maybe because you might be gay?**

**David: Plus did you see how Finn reacted? imagine the whole school doing that**

**Kurt: David please**

David looked at the message and then looked down and sat up how was he going to do this. He hadn't really thought about this. Maybe he and Kurt could go somewhere after school and hang out... Show no notice or care towards eachother at school until David was sure? Football season was over so now he had Hockey to worry about. Maybe they could work something out... Wait why am I so all worked up about this? I'm DAvid mother fucking Karofsky I could knock out all of those guys if they tried anything on me... David thought and cup his head and shook his head. Why was he so... scared?

**David: What if we hung out after school**

**Kurt: I tried that you ran away**

**David: im not done :?**

**Kurt: oh continue**

**David: We show no um PDOA or notice each other at school and then in private act normally. At least until I can think straight? **

**Kurt read the message and looked at it strangly.**

**Kurt: What is PDOA?**

**David: Public display of affection**

**Kurt: Its PDA**

**David: oh...**

Kurt laughed and shook his head. David could be so silly at times. He laughed and then looked around and wondered about the offer David was making and nodded. It wasn't bad, and it wasn't like this would be their entire relationship it was just temperary until he and David could sort things out better, right? He thought and then looked down at his phone.

**Kurt: Ok. I'm in. **

**David: Good.**

**Kurt: Well I need to look beautiful tomorrow so Good night David. Dream of me tonight!**

David looked at the last message and chuckled saying good night back. Dream of me, he said. He chuckled at the thought as he laid down pulling the covers to his chin.

_In your dreams Hummel..._


	8. Chapter 8

Sadly I have decided not to finish this story as I have regrettably forgot why I was writing this story. This post will be up for a week before I take the story down.


End file.
